


You Good Bro?

by misslexlandia



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: #yougood #bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslexlandia/pseuds/misslexlandia
Summary: Bros that may not be good.





	You Good Bro?

**Author's Note:**

> Broeth noteth goodeth

There were two bros, they were enjoying tea while one dropped a crumpet and said “bro...”and the other said “what” then at the same time they chimed the words “you good bro?” They were not good.


End file.
